Garments are optimally maintained on hangers sized appropriately to the garment. Unsuitable sized hangers will result in distortion at the shoulder portion of the garment especially to the expensive knit wear and leather jackets. The correction result can be achieved either by using differently sized fixed width hangers or by using adjustable width hangers.
Hotel guests are of a wide range of body sizes. It is impossible for hotel operators to predict the body size of the hotel guests and to supply suitable fix sized hangers. Therefore the adjustable size hanger is a necessity for hotel operators to appropriately service the hotel guests and protect their valued fashion and overcoat. It is also convenient for the hotel guests if each hotel room is equipped with an adjustable width garment hanger mounted on a floor stand. In addition to the convenience, the bulky size of a floor stand integrated with an adjustable hanger will prevent an innovative adjustable garment hanger to be removed from the room by the customers. Alternatively, a securely wall mounted adjustable garment hanger will also achieve the same service enhancement and security effects.
The prior art is replete with various configurations of garment hangers which incorporate structure for selectively adjusting the hanger's width to accommodate different size garments. Applicant's issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,019, 5,511,701 and 5,664,710 disclose some such structures as do certain ones of the references U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,024,954, 5,044,535, 2,477,873, European patents DE-C-286 192, WO-A-94 02056, DE-U-88 04 572 and DE-A-40 07 320 cited therein.